LAGU TERAKHIR DI MUSIM PANAS
by Qhi-Qha Namikaze Hyuuga
Summary: Seorang gadis remaja yang terkena penyakit langka berusaha mengejar cintanya meski waktu tidak akan pernah mengizinkan mereka bersama dalam waktu yang lama...  kisah dari fil TAIYOU NO UTA, yang dibintangi oleh yui yoshioka


LAGU TERAKHIR DI MUSIM PANAS

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO, donnkkkk...sensei...minta Narutonya donnkkk...?

Kishimoto : gak level layauuu...(author : dihh,, nggak nyambunkkk)

SUMMARY : Seorang gadis remaja yang terkena penyakit langka berusaha mengejar cintanya meski waktu tidak akan pernah mengizinkan mereka bersama dalam waktu yang lama...

.

.

.

.

.

WARNING : Fict ini Qhy-Qha persembahkan buat para Fans - fans Yui Yoshioka, Lhulhu Cancerian, Ika Hardika Alwi, Putra Zetsu, Budhy Fakhy, Kira Mishtegun, kak Sul natsuki, dan semua FC Yui di seluruh dunia juga para anime lover di seluruh dunia...

CHAPTER 1.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 04 : 30 dinihari, matahari telah terbit di ufuk timur menyibakkan tirai gelap di atas bumi. Seperti hari ini, matahari pagi menyinari sebuah kota kecil yang di sebut Konoha memperlihatkan deretan bangunan megah pencakar langit dan beberapa pemandangan alam lainnya.

Konoha, kota kecil dengan pemandangan yang sangat memanjakan mata, fajar sangat indah jika di lihat dari pantai Konoha dan Ombak pantai yang berdebur di laut lepas bagaikan sebuah nyanyian di pagi hari.

Di pagi ini juga, seperti biasa hal yang selalu di lakukan oleh seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang berwarna indigo, bermata lavender pucat sedang duduk di sebuah jendela kamarnya, rumahnya terletak di dataran tinggi. Dari sini, pemandangan kota Konoha dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Jalur rel kereta api yang berada tak jauh di depan rumah, dan di jendela ini juga terpaparkan keindahan pantai Konoha yang dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

.

.

.

.

Tapi pagi ini berbeda dengan pagi - pagi biasanya bagi gadis ini. Saat ia memandang kosong ke bawah, tiba - tiba pandangannya teralihkan oleh sebuah cahanya yang bergerak yang muncul dari balik deretan bangunan kota. Seorang pengendara motor Sport berwarna hitam, perlahan - lahan motor sport itu menyeberangi jalur kereta api dan berhenti di tepi jalan. Dari jendela kamarnya semua hal yang terjadi di jalan dapat terlihat denga jelas. Tentu saja, gadis yang sedari tadi duduk di depan jendela tak melewatkan gerak - gerik dari pengendara motor sport itu. Setelah tiba di tepi jalan pengendara motor itu membuka helm yang sedari tadi menutupi bagian kepalanya, pengendara motor itu memarkirkan motornya dan menghampiri sebuah box minuman yang tak jauh dari pinggir jalan. Sang gadis terus memperhatikan si pengendara motor yang sedang menenggak sebotol air mineral yang berada di genggamannya. Sekilas, senyum manis terukir dengan indahnya di wajah sang gadis, senyum yang beberapa tahun ini jarang terbentuk di wajah cantik miliknya. Rasa kagum sang gadis semakin bertambah ketika ia melihat mata biru shappire milik si pengendara motor sport itu bagaikan air laut di musim panas, rambut kuning jabrik cerah yang semakin memperindah paras sang pengendara motor sport itu. Meskipun melihatnya dalam kegelapan di pagi buta,

Tapi, senyum manis di wajah sang gadis tak berlangsung dengan lama, setelah pengendara motor sport itu duduk di bangku besi di pinggir jalan, bagaimana tidak? Setelah duduk di bangku besi, wajah si pengendara motor tak tampak lagi karena terhalang oleh palang rambu lalu lintas. Hal ini membuat sang gadis harus bersusah payah melihat dari balik jendela kamarnya. Namun semuanya sia - sia, tak dapat terlihat dengan jelas karena terhalang oleh rambu itu.

Tak lama kemudian, 2 pengendara motor yang sama pun datang dan menghampiri si pengendara motor sport yang berwarna hitam, tak lama kemudian ke tiga pengendara motor itu pergi meninggalkan tepi jalan itu.

Melihat kepergian pengendara motor sport itu, si gadis menarik nafas dalam - dalam lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan dengan mata tertutup.

SOMEONE POV

.

.

.

.

.

"fajar sudah terbit..."

kataku sambil memandangi pemandangan di bawah sana, menunggu cahaya sang surya menerangi seluruh bagian kota ini. Dari kamar ku ini, seluruh bagian kota dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Seperti di pagi - pagi biasanya aku selalu duduk di balik jendela kamarku, sekedar melihat - lihat.

Saat seperti ini aku selalu berfikir hal - hal yang tak mungkin bisa aku lakukan dalam hidup ini. Menceritakannya?, nanti kalian juga akan tahu. Sementara melamunkan hal - hal yang sangat sulit untuk terjadi. Mata bulan milikku menangkap sosok cahaya yang bergerak.

"seorang pengendara motor" itu gumamku.

Perlahan aku melihatnya menyeberangi jalur rel kereta api, lalu berhenti di pinggir jalan tepat di depan rumahku. Ia mengenakan seragam sailor, sepertinya dia seorang pelajar. Aku terus memperhatikannya, ia mengambil sebotol air mineral di box minuman lalu mengenggaknya. Setelah membuka helmnya, aku terpana dengan apa yang ku lihat. Dia memiliki lensa mata berwarna biru shappire yang sangat indah, rambutnya kuning jabriknya semakin memperindah parasnya. Tak ku sadari aku tersenyum, senyum yang sejujurnya jarang ku lakukan pada hari - hari biasa. Mengapa ? Aku pun tidak mengerti.

Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, saat pengendara motor itu duduk di sebuah bangku besi tak jauh dari box minuman di sampingnya. Bagaimana tidak? Dari sini wajahnya tak tampak dengan jelas, bukan tidak dengan jelas. Tapi sama sekali tidak tampak, akibat terhalang oleh sebuah palang rambu - rambu yang terpasang di tepi jalan.

Aku bersusah payah untuk bisa menatap wajahnya, tapi sia - sia saja. Itu tetap tidak bisa...

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, menyusul 2 motor sport lainnya memarkirkan motornya di dekat motor sport warna hitam. Setelah itu mereka bertiga pergi menembus kegelapan di pagi buta.

Aku tahu dan aku sadar dengan semua ini. Aku menarik nafas dalam - dalam lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan dengan menutup mataku yang mulai berair.

Aku tak berlama - lama duduk di sini, tepat pukul 05 : 00 pagi aku menutup jendelaku dengan tirai yang tak biasa. Sebuah tirai khusus terbuat dari plastik... Sebuah tirai yang sengaja di pesan oleh orang tuaku. Dengan begini, tak ada setitik cahaya matahari pun yang bisa menyelinap masuk di kamar milikku.

Sejenak, aku memandangi isi kamarku. Kamarku sederhana, hanya ada sebuah kasur ukuran king size, sebuah meja kecil di sampingnya. Lalu tepat di tengah - tengah ada sebuah meja ukuran sedang yang di isi oleh peralatan tulis menulis dan sebuah TV LCD 21 Inc. Sebelum tidur, aku mematikan AC yang sedari tadi menyala. Aku menuju kasur ku, membalut tubuhku dengan selimut hangat. Dan akupun tertidur.

NORMAL POV

.

.

.

.

.

Saat sang Gadis terlelap dalam mimpi indah yang menghias dunia tidurnya... Dunia yang sesunggguhnya baru di mulai.

Burung - burung mulai beterbangan meninggalkan sarang untuk mencari makan hari ini, Matahari sudah tampak bersinar sangat cerah, jam 07 : 00 pagi.

Hari dimana semua orang sibuk dengan aktivitas masing - masing, bekerja, belajar maupun sekedar berjalan - jalan.

-di pantai-

.

.

.

.

"wah gila si Naruto, heran guee..." gumam seorang pemuda tampan berambut spike cokelat dengan segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya, Inuzuka Kiba. Hanya mengenakan sebuah boxer cokelat motif spongebob.

"lu heran napa...?" kata pemuda yang satunya dengan nada dingin, sedang memperhatikan pantai. Seorang pemuda jangkung, berambut raven biru donker dan tatapan mata yang tajam dan mencekik, Uchiha Sasuke. Sama halnya dengan Kiba, Sasuke mengenakan sebuah boxer berwarna biru gelap motif doraemon.

"ya, gue heran aja. Jarang banget gitu orang yang belom bisa selancar sampe sana.." Kiba menunjuk - nunjuk Naruto di tengah lautan yang di ombang ambing ombak di papan selancarnya.

"yah, gimana lagi dia selalu ngomong pengen bisa main selancar..." kata Sasuke datar.

"udah gitu nyusahin kita banget, pagi - pagi jam 04 : 00, kita mesti bangun... Bahh,, nyokap gue heran ngeliat gue jadinya.." jelas Kiba.

"lu bener, nasib baik aja kita ke sekolah nggak bawa mata panda..." tambah Sasuke,

Hening sejenak, hanya debur ombak yang terdengar dan suara - suara tawa penghuni pantai.

"eh Kib..." panggil Sasuke mandang langit, ia merasa kulitnya sudah merasa terbakar

"apaan.." Kiba sibuk mandang Naruto yang lagi gigih banget pengen bisa main selancar. "ima nan ji desuka...?" tanya Sasuke mulai panik.

"hahhh... Jam 10..." teriak Kiba histeris memandangi jam warna cokelat yang melingkar di tangan kirinya,

"kampreeettt lu, napa gak ngomong dari tadi..." Sasuke berdiri dengan sigap, merapikan semua barang - barangnya. "lu nanyaknya baru sekarang yaelah telat dah kita.." Kiba ikutan panik. Mereka berdua sudah siap dengan barang masing - masing , hendak beranjak pergi dan sudah membelakangi pantai. Baru dua langkah mereka berdua berhenti dan saling tatap.

"Naruto..." teriak mereka bersamaan, lalu Kiba berbalik mengahadap pantai...

"woii...Nar...udah siang nihhh ntar kita telat..." teriak Kiba pake toa tingkat tinggi.

"nani...?" hanya itu yang di ucapkan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Sadar telat, akhirnya mereka berangkat sekolahnya ugal - ugalan,

'walahhh...telat, Anko-sensei, aku tahu dirimu pasti menunggu diriku dan para sahabatku di gerbang sekolah...' Kiba sudah membayangkan Anko-sensei dengan pose siap memanggang dirinya.

'duh, Anko-sensei.. Hukuman apalagi yang akan kau limpahkan kepada diriku yang tampan ini..' astaga Uchiha, segitunya kah dirimu.

'ketemu lagi deh ma langganan mingguan...' gumam Naruto pasrah.

Dan benar saja, saat mereka tiba di pintu gerbang terlihat Anko-sensei sedang duduk anggun di kursi semabari membuka beberapa lembar file, sepertinya daftar nama. Mereka mematikan mesin motor, lalu turun bagai kucing sawah yang udah kena pukul sama petani yang lagi lewat (?).

"Ohayou gozaimasu sensei-san..." sapa mereka bertiga bersamaan, pura - pura ramah.

"hn..." tanggap Anko-sensei, Anko-sensei mulai berdiri berkacak pinggang, "ckckckckc, kalian ini terlambat lagi..." kata Anko-sensei dengan nada lemah.

"go-gomenasai sensei-san, kita telat..." kata Kiba santai, "EMANGNYA YANG BILANG KALIAN NGGAK TELAT SIAPA...HAHHH" Anko-sensei membentak ketiga murid tampan bin rupawan yang siap ia berikan hukuman. Kiba, Sasuke dan Naruto terkejut refleks dah mereka nutup kuping,

"jadi, hukuman kita hari ini apa sensei..?" tanya Sasuke santai setelah melepas tangan dari telinganya.

"yaelahhh,,, semangat amat lu pengen di hukum Teme...?" Naruto nyenggol Sasuke, "biar bagaimanapun, kita pasti bakal di hukum Nar?, lu kayak baru akan di hukum Anko-sensei aja.." Sahut Kiba.

"dasar Dobe,..." keluh Sasuke,

"wahhh, kalian semangat sekali pengen dapet hukumannya...!" kata Anko-sensei senyum - senyum iblis

"kan kita cowok - cowok bertanggung jawab sensei..." Naruto sok suci.

"baiklah, sepertinya taman sekolah kita sangat kotor da-.."

"jadi sensei, taman bagian mana yang bakal kita bersihin, taman skul elit kita kan luas n banyak tuh di mana - mana..." Kiba nyerocos,

"gue, belom selesai ngomong Inuzuka..." bentak Anko-sensei memukul kepala Kiba pake file - file di genggamannya.

"jadi, bersihkan taman..." Anko-sensei berbalik beranjak pergi,

"taman yang mana nih sensei..." teriak mereka bertiga frustasi.

"yah semua taman di sekolah kita..." Anko-sensei tersenyum puas lalu pergi.

Dengan amat teramat tidak rela, Naruto, Sasuke dan Kiba menggantikan tugas sementara Orochimaru sebagai petugas kebersihan Konoha High School,

.

.

.

.

.

-pulang sekolah-

14 : 30,,

Saatnya bubaran sekolah, semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas menuju rumah masing - masing. Walaupun tak selamanya yang pulang langsung ke rumah.

"Nar, gua ma Sasuke balik duluan. Pengen ngecek papan surfing kita yang ditinggal tadi..." kata Kiba di ikuti Sasuke,

"ya udah, titip papan gue yahh...?" kata Naruto, mereka berpisah, Naruto berjalan sendiri dengan santai. Lalu, seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat yang panjang dan dikuncir satu, sebagian poninya menutupi wajahnya.

"Naruto-kun.." panggilnya, Naruto berhenti, gadis yang bernama Ino itu menghampiri Naruto dan tiba di hadapannya, "ini..." kata Ino memberikan sepucuk surat, amplopnya berwarna kuning. Warna kesukaan Naruto.

"hahhaa.." Naruto tertawa paksa, menggaruk bagian belakang kepala yang tidak gatal. "kau ini, ada - ada saja..hahhaaha..." yaelah Nar, jadi cowok lu nGgak pekaan banget sihh,,

"Naruto-kun, gue serius..." Ino menyodorkan surat kuning itu kepada Naruto dengan wajah kesal karena Naruto menertawainya. Seakan mengerti keadaan Naruto mulai serius, meskipun nada bicaranya terdapat bau - bau humor

"Ino-chan, kamu itu baik...kamu pantas dapetin cowok yang lebih baek dari gue. Kita akan jadi teman baik, selamanya..." Naruto menepuk pundak Ino lalu pergi.

"Naruto-kun..." gumam Ino, matanya mulai berair.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kringg...kring...kring...

Alarm mungil di meja gadis ini sudah berbunyi dan menunjukkan pukul 7 'malam'.. Dengan berat ia mengangkat tangannya dan memncet tombol di atas alarm untuk mematikannya...

Ia berjalan menuju depan kamar, dan membuka tirai 'khusus', lalu membuka jendela membiarkan angin malam menusuk lapisan - lapisan kulitnya,

Beginilah keseharian gadis ini, di saat orang lain bangun jam 7 di pagi hari dan melaksanakan kegiatan di siang hari. Gadis ini berbeda, ia bangun dari tidurnya jam '7' malam dan memulai aktivitasnya di malam hari.

Setelah bersiap - siap, gadis ini berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan, di tangan kanannya tertenteng sebuah box gitar berwarna hitam.

Saat sampai di bawah, ia berdiri di depan cermin mengoleskan suatu krim ke wajahnya.

"nah, itu dia Hinata bu...!" kata Ayah Hinata, Hiashi yang sedang menonton di ruang tengah, "a, hai...!" sapa Hinata,

"malam ini kau pergi lagi...?" tanya Ibu Hinata sedang mempersiapkan makanan, Hinata berbalik dan mengangguk pada ibunya,

"yah, malam ini aku tidak ada kegiatan, aku akan melihatnya bu...!" kata Hiashi berdiri dari duduknya,

"shitta no koroshi...!" kata Hinata mantap, ayah Hinata hanya mengangguk. Ibu Hinata selesai mempersiapkan makanan, makan malam untuknya dan Hiashi, sedangkan roti dan susu untuk Hinata. Saat seperti ini, Hinata sama saja baru makan pagi.

"kau tahu kapan matahari akan terbitkan...?" tanya ibu Hinata menuangkan saus makanan di sayur yang telah ia buat,

"hm..." jawab Hinata singkat,

"jangan hanya bilang 'hm...' matahari terbit jam 04 : 30, jadi kau harus pulang pukul 04 :00..." jelas ibu Hinata panjang lebar.

"shitte yo..." jawab Hinata,

"itadakimasu..." ucap mereka serempak dan mulai makan.

Setelah makan Hinata beranjak keluar rumah, menggunakan sepatu kets, baju kaos panjang dan celana panjang, ia berjalan membelah kegelapan malam, menyeberangi rel kereta api dan berhenti pada stasiun kereta api.

Hinata sampai pada sebuah persinggahan, lebih mirip sebuah taman. Sebelum duduk di tengah taman itu, Hinata membersihkan puntung rokok menggunakan kakinya.

Sementara Hinata membersihkan, sebuah mobil patroli melintas.

"hei...di lihat seperti apapun, dia masih anak - anak...!" kata Kotetsu yang akan turun dari mobil patroli

"eh-, jangan orang tuanya telah menjelaskan sebelumnya...!" kata Izumo, petugas patroli yang satunya lagi. Menghalangi Kotetsu yang akan turun.

"eh...? Menjelaskan apa..?" tanya kotetsu Heran,

"hm..bagaimana mengatakannya..! XP adalah semacam alergi, penderitanya akan meninggal dunia jika terkena sinar matahari..!" jelas Izumo merasa prihatin.

"a-apa...?" tanya Kotetsu tidak mengerti dengan apa yang rekannya katakan.

"itulah mengapa ia hanya keluar pada malam hari...! Karena jika ia membiarkan setitik saja sinar matahari mengenai bagian tubuhnya, itu sama saja ia membunuh dirinya sendiri" kata - kata terakhir dari Izumo membuat Kotetsu mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata duduk bersila, di depannya ia letakkan box gitarnya dan mengambil gitar dari dalamnya, ia menyalakan lilin kaca untuk penerangannya dan meletakkan di atas box gitar di hadapannya.

Sebelum menyanyikan sebuah lagu, Hinata menyetel senar gitarnya. Setelah merasa nada - nadanya sudah pas.

Hinata memetiknya,

DREEENGGG,,,,,

Dan Hinata pun bernyanyi

_Dare no tame ni ikite iru no?_

_Sae nai hibi wo sugoshite, yeah.._

_Yowasa mo itami mo, dono kurai kanjiteru no...?_

_Tarinai kinou ni obore_

_Yume ni kaita kyoo,_

_Soro wa nakute mo yeah..yeah_

_Yoake mae no mamataku hoshiwa_

_Kiete itta no?_

_Asu e itta no?_

_Tomorrow never knows_

_It's happy line..._

_Dare no tame ni ikite iru no?_

_..tu..._

(song by Yui/it's happy line)

Selesai bernyanyi dan berjalan - jalan di sekitar pantai, Hinata memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah.

Tiba di depan di minuman box, Hinata berhenti di tempatnya berdiri, menatap bangku besi yang kemarin di tempati seseorang yang mulai di perhatikannya.

Hinata mendekati bangku itu, meletakkan box gitarnya dan duduk.

Senyum kecil tercipta di wajahnya, tangannya meraba bagian kursi yang kemarin di duduki oleh pemuda pengendara motor tersebut. Tak hanya merabanya bahkan Hinata membaringkan diri dan menutup mata.

Tertidur untuk beberapa saat

.

.

.

.

.

Merasa waktu semakin menghimpitnya, ia terbangun menatap rambu yang di pasang oleh bagian ketertiban jalan Konoha, di gesernya rambu itu, hingga tak akan lagi yang menghalangi penglihatannya dari atas jendela kamarnya.

Rambu tersebut sudah tersingkir jauh dari hadapan bangku besi itu. Terdiam sesaat menatap jendela kamarnya di atas sana.

Arloji khusus Hinata berbunyi, menunjukkan pukul 04 : 00 shubuh. Itu tandanya ia harus segera pulang kerumah.

Sesampai di rumah Hinata melakukan kegiatan rutinnya. Duduk di jendela menatap keindahan malam, dan saat fajar mulai menghias langit malam ia menutup jendelanya dengan tirai khusus yang sudah di pesannya dari dokter yang menangani kasusnya,

Jam didindingnya menunjukkan pukul 08 : 00 pagi, benar saja, pengendara motor itu kembali berhenti di box minuman, dan meskipun kali ini pengendara motor itu duduk di bangku besi itu, tak ada lagi yang menghalangi penglihatannya.

Ia kembali duduk, menatap bulan di atasnya, dan tiba - tiba...

KKRRIINGGG...KKRIINNGNG...

Alarm arloji Hinata berbunyi, ini juga salah satu jam khusus yang di pesan oleh orang tua Hinata.

Setelah mematikan Hinata pulang ke rumah...

Lalu

Tertidur...

.

.

.

.

.

.

-di tepi jalan-

"hm... Sasuke sama Kiba belum dateng nih, lama amat...!" Naruto duduk di bangku besi itu lagi sebotol air mineral setia di genggamannya. Matanya biru shappirenya menatap dari sisi kiri dan kanan jalan, berharap orang yang di tunggunya akan segera datang.

Tapi, matanya menemukan keanehan di depan matanya.

"hah...ni rambu bergeser yah...!" Naruto melangkah mendekati rambu yang berpindah dari tempatnya, menatap aneh pada rambu ini. Kelakuan aneh Naruto ini, sukses membuat gadis yang sedari tadi menatapnya dari balik jendela tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

-di rumah-

Orang tua Hinata bekerja di restoran kecil yang mereka dirikan sendiri, meskipun kecil tapi restoran ini selalu ramai di kunjungi oleh penduduk Konoha, dan setiap pagi Orang tua Hinata selalu bekerja di sana. Restoran itu di beri nama "HINATA", nama anak satu - satu mereka.

"bu, ayah berangkat duluan...!" Hiashi membereskan barang - barang yang akan di bawanya ke restoran,

"yah, hati - hati...!" pesan ibu Hinata, yang akan menyusul kemudian, Hiashi menuju pintu keluar mendapati seorang gadis berseragam sekolah sedang masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Hiashi menghalanginya...

"kau mau apa...?" tanya Hiashi penuh selidik.

"osh..." sapa gadis berambut pink itu semangat

"jangan bilang 'osh' padaku...!" kata Hiashi menatap tajam Sakura, "kau bolos lagi...?" tanya Hiashi lagi, dan di jawab dengan 'osh' oleh Sakura dengan semangat,

"Hinata wa...?" tanya Sakura semangat,

"dia baru akan tidur, kalau kau mengganggunya dia akan membunuhmu...!" ancam Hiashi,

"tidak apa jika aku yang melakukannya...!" Sakura minta izin secara tidak langsung

"baiklah dia ada di atas..." Hiashi lalu berlalu meninggalkan rumah, Sakura menaiki deretan anak tangga menuju kamar Hinata.

Tapi ia berhenti ketika tatapannya menangkap pemandangan aneh...

Sepasang baju yang terbuat dari plastik, sepertinya sengaja di pesan tergantung di samping tangga naik...

"bibi...bibi membuat yang baru lagi...?" kata Sakura menatap pakaian aneh yang tergantung di samping tangga,

"ya..yang lama sudah terlalu kecil..." kata Ibu Hinata datang dari dalam dapur,,, "sebaiknya kau tidak menyentuhnya, Hinata akan marah..." pesan ibu Hinata, tangan putih Sakura melepaskan plastik yang tadi di pegangnya.

"satu lagi Sakura, sebenarnya bibi tidak ingin mengatakan ini,, tapi jangan ambil sesuatu dari lemari es..." ibu Hinata tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata bangkit dari tempat duduknya, melempar deathglare pada supir bus yang memindahkan rambu tersebut ke tempat semula. Hinata manyun sendiri, ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dan saat ia mengucapkan sumpah kepada supir bus, tiba - tiba ia di kagetkan dengan seseorang..

"sedang lihat apa...?" Sakura menghambur masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata,

"hm..." Hinata geleng - geleng meninggalkan depan jendelanya,, Sakura melihat ke arah yang Hinata lihat, dia tidak mau ambil pusing, ia kembali ke ruang kamar Hinata, menyalakan AC,

"ahh,, di sini panas sekali...!" kata Sakura mengipas - ngipaskan tangannya untuk menghasilkan udara...

"kau bolos lagi Sakura...?" kata Hinata menyalakan televisi.

"tidak, aku hanya pergi sebentar...dan tidak kembali lagi..." kata Sakura hambar,,,

"yah..yah...yah..." Hinata mencari channel yang cocok untuk di tonton saat ini. Dan mereka pun bercakap - cakap dan bergurau untuk melepas kebosanan'

.

.

.

.

Malam kembali menutupi terang yang tadi menyinari bumi, dan seperti biasa. Hinata pergi lagi malam ini, tapi kali ini ia di temani oleh Sakura. Mereka pergi menaiki sepeda, Sakura yang mengendarai sepeda tersebut

"kyyaaa...pelan - pelan Sakura, aku belum mau mati dulu...!" Hinata ketakutan karena sepeda yang Sakura kendarai oleng sedari tadi.

"hahahhah, tidak apa Hinata, aku ini handal dalam mengendarai sepeda...kita akan kemana...?" tanya Sakura serius menatap jalan,,

"kita ke depan stasiun saja..." kata Hinata,

"kenapa harus di situ lagi sih...?" tanya Sakura heran karena selama ini Hinata hanya selalu ke depan stasiun,

"ayo cepat Sakura...!" kata Hinata tak sabaran, sekaligus takut jatuh..

15 menit mengedarai sepeda, menyusuri jalan yang mulai sepi hanya lampu jalan yang menerangi Konoha saat ini. Toko - toko sudah mulai tutup. Sesampai di depan stasiun seperti biasa, Hinata membuka box gitarnya dan bernyanyi, sementara Hinata bernyanyi, Sakura duduk di depannya,,

_Mou kurai kao shinaide_

_Dare mo ga shiawase oboe ga o_

_Miette iru no?_

_Warae nakute mo yeah..yeah_

_Asu e no moe wo mu ne ni?_

_Akaime wo mitte_

_Waratte mita no_

_Tomorrow never knows...it's happy line_

hinata berhenti bernyanyi...(lanjutan lagu yang sebelumnya)

"a-apa...? Kenapa berhenti...?" tanya Sakura, heran...

Hinata menatap seseorang sedang melintas, berjalan dengan santai tangannya mengacak - acak rambut kuning jabriknya, kemejanya terlihat lusuh...sepertinya orang itu baru pulang sekolah,, mata birunya sudah terlihat sayup akibat menahan kantuk. Hinata terus menatap orang itu, hingga punggung orang itu tak lagi terlihat...

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya, menarik nafas dalam - dalam dan mengembuskannya dengan perlahan - lahan.

"ka-kau mengenalnya...?" tanya Sakura menatap Hinata, aura Hinata yang tadi ceria kini tiba - tiba menjadi badmood,

"ini...!" Hinata menyerahkan gitar ke pangkuan Sakura lalu pergi mengejar orang itu,,,

Hinata terus berlari melati terowongan hanya untuk mengejar seseorang yang beberapa hari ini terus memperindah pemandangan di jendela kamar Hinata,

Terus berlari tidak memperdulikan nafasnya yang kini terengah - engah...orang itu berbelok di ujung koridor, Hinata makin mempercepat larinya...

"ayo Hinata...lari...!" katanya menyemangati dirinya sendiri,, Hinata terus berlari sedangkan orang itu berbelok di suatu gang, sadar akan hal itu Hinata mundur dan memasuki gang yang di lewati orang itu,

Hinata berhenti sejenak, menatap punggung orang itu. Orang itu berhenti di depan rel kereta api, karena sepertinya sebuah kereta api akan melintas, Hinata tidak ingin mengulur waktu ia terus berlari memperdekat jarak dengan orang itu,,,

Dan setelah jarak sudah bisa di kendalikan, kini lari Hinata yang tidak bisa di kendalikan...

Dan

BRRRUUKKKK...

"AADDAAWWWW...!" jerit seseorang kesakitan

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE...

Gimana...?

Moga nggak ngebosenin n masih niat baca chap selanjutnya...

Review sangat di harapkan...FLAME...? Jangan donkk,,,(readers : suka - suka kita donkkk)...!

.


End file.
